What Was Meant To Be
by AyumikoHime
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Could you give up your own happiness, if it meant bringing joy to people you cared about? Sometimes there's more to life than meets the eye; but who says who can't rewrite our own fate, and maybe even the fate of those affected around us? (Suggestive themes & crude language.)


**Hello hello!**

 **Yumi-chan here, I know you guys probably might not even read this but this is just a one-shot based off a story idea I have. I'm just getting back into writing after endless months of actually being involved in my social life.**

 **Anyways, I'd really love some feedback and criticism and thoughts on this. I'm not sure if there's already a bunch of stories like this or if I just should stay away from writing overall, but I'd love to hear about what you all think about this. And when I say criticism, I do mean letting me know what exactly about this piece you may or may not have liked. Basically I came back here cause I want to hone whatever talent I may have left for the written arts- but I would love to know if it may not be for me. Ehe, that's enough rambling from me- I hope you enjoy!**

 **Fair warning, I don't have a beta so there might be some spelling mistakes and grammatical errors I may have overlooked!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters (quite sadly).**

* * *

Kikyou carefully crawled out of bed, slipping on her boyfriend's shirt to cover her nude form as she made her way to the corner of the room to grab her cell phone out of her bag. She dialed her younger twin's number before casting a glance back at the handsome male sleeping soundly behind her, quickly turning her attention back to her feet as she her a tired yawn greet her, "Kags. Can you drop by Naraku's with a fresh pair of clothes for me before you head to class? Thank you, I owe you one." Kikyou thanked her sister once more before hanging up just as a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist, "Mhm, baby. I could get used to waking up to seeing you in nothing but my shirt."

The fair skinned girl giggled before twisting in Naraku's arms to press a chaste kiss on his lips, "Well that's a relief. I was beginning to think you only liked me when I had nothing on." The male before girl devilishly grinned before gently tugging her back to bed with him, "I can't deny that you look beautiful like that too."

Kikyou's twin on the other hand had less of a pleasant morning. The sound of her phone ringing at the foot of her bed woke her up from her comfy slumber. The young girl blindly flailed around as she tried to feel for the phone before she sat up with a huff, sleepily opening her eyes as she finally picked up the noisy thing, instead of muttering a hello as she planned, she released a tired yawn. Kagome was responded to with amused chuckle from her elder twin, "Kags. Can you drop by Naraku's with a fresh pair of clothes for me before you head to class? Thank you, I owe you one." She ran a hand through her hair muttering, "sure thing-" before hanging up. She sighed as she glanced down at her phone, shaking her head.

It wasn't that she had a problem with her sister dating Naraku, but it was the measures taken to do so. Her twin had broken the heart of a guy who had selflessly loved the girl- not to mention she, herself, secretly harbored feelings for that said guy for years- but not that she'd ever admit those feelings out loud. Alas- she was subject to keeping those feelings and opinions to herself. She was the caring and understanding twin of course. And well, cause seriously- what girl would date a guy who had dated her sister and was obviously still hung over that said sister despite his bitter denials. Nope, not her. Not Kagome. Well not in reality, that is. A girl is still free to dream...right?

She slid out of bed and made her way to her sister's room to grab some clothes for her as promised before heading to the shower to officially start her day.

After a hot pink Ducati pulled into the condominium's parking, the driver grabbed a phone out of the pocket of her backpack, quickly sending a text with the intent of leaving the area as quickly as possible. The sound of two guys laughing resonated in the parking area as a boy with silver hair and soft triangle dog ears perched on top of his head, and bright amber eyes lead the group, "-vert's off doing kami knows what for his anniversary with Sango so he's cutting class for preparation supposedly." The owner of the Ducati lowered her helmet covered head, hoping not to attract the boys attention. But the fates were definitely not on her side that day as the shorter bright orange haired boy who was well known for his infamous baby face shouted out, "Kagome-chan! Is that you?!"

The biker clad in a black leather suit heaved a small sigh as she removed her helmet, resting it on the seat of her bike. She shot a bright smile at the boy that ran towards her, his arms outstretched, "Shippo-chan! How are you?" She let out a small squeal as he picked her up, playfully twirling her around, "You never hang out with us anymore! Sango and Rin really miss you." Kagome gave him a sheepish smile as he put her down, muttering under her breath in reply, "Well when your sister and best friend break up it's kind of like the same situation as when a kids parents divorce- you can never stay too long with one or the other gets sulky, but in my case when Kikyou gets sulky- the whole mood at the house is terrible. I had to be there for her, I just hate seeing her alone cause-"

"Keh. It's simple, squirt. The wench chose her cheating sister over her best friend." The silver haired male interrupted as he nudged Shippo out of his way, glaring down at the raven haired beauty. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest frowning back up at him, "Inuyasha, you know it's not like that, you had other friends by your side the whole time, she didn't. And she didn't cheat either-"

"She had a new fucking boyfriend the next day. Even she doesn't move that quickly, so she must have been hooking up with the bastard months before she dumped me. You still want to lie to me, bitch? I've got you and your fucking sister all figured out." Shippo worriedly placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as the taller male had moved dangerously close to Kagome, trapping the girl between the fuming male and her hot pink bike.

"As always, so quick to assume." The three turned their head as Kikyou stood behind them. "Will you stop harassing my sister, Takahashi? She knows nothing of my romantic endeavors." The silver haired male scoffed as he smelled Kikyou's new boyfriend's scent all over her, causing any excitement he had felt as her heard her voice, completely gone, "Whatever- let's go, runt." Grabbing his shorter friend by the collar, they made their way to his car, Shippo shooting Kagome an apologetic look before getting in the passengers seat.

Kikyou made her way over to her sister as the red sports car raced out of the parking lot. She placed a hand on her younger twin's cheek, sighing, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't realise he'd been mistreating you." Kagome silently shook her head, slipping her backpack off her shoulders, handing her sister a smaller bag inside of it, containing the clothes that had promised earlier, "Promise me something. Naraku- he treats you well, right? He makes you happy?" Kikyou was taken aback at the sudden question, "Kagome..."

"If Naraku really does make you as happy as it seems- then it's okay... I think." Kikyou couldn't help but notice as her sister's eyes quickly glanced towards where Inuyasha's car had been before moving back down to the ground. She pulled her sister into a hug, muttering, "He makes me so happy, Kags. I won't say being with Inuyasha was terrible, but there wasn't a spark like there is with Naraku. With Inuyasha- I was always guarded. It's like I was never allowed to do anything exciting without him lest I wish to start another agonizing argument. With Naraku, he always pushes me past my limits and encourages me to try new things. But despite everything, I always feel safe with him. I know everyone thinks he's some dark and dangerous asshole, but there's so much more to him. It's just so hard to explain, sis. But I really think I'm in love with him." Kagome pulled back in awe as she heard her sister say a certain four-lettered word.

Love.

Kikyou had drastically changed after their father, whom she had been extremely close with, had passed. She had fallen into depression and had just begun to push everyone out of her life except a very select few. She never trusted anyone else in fear of becoming too attached and having them leave her too- she was just constantly suspicious of everyone around her. She had only been dating Inuyasha for a few weeks when the incident had happened but irregardless of how much she tried to push him away and shut him out he stayed by her side like a loyal puppy. So shoving aside her own feelings for Inuyasha, her best friend since elementary, Kagome just constantly worried for her sister's sanity- leading her to the decision that despite her feelings for Inuyasha, she felt her sister needed him more so she shut out her own feelings, as she began to publicly support their relationship.

But everyone else really knew Kikyou had only kept him around cause she didn't want to feel completely alone- their relationship continued for three years till she had suddenly met someone else, Naraku, at a therapy session one evening. When she had started hanging out with him, everyone could notice the sudden change in her. She had begun smiling without reason again, her cold aura turning more into a calm countenance. But Kagome had never heard her utter anything about love again till today.

So once again the younger twin pushed aside her feelings of anger and disappointment towards her sister's actions as she nodded, "I'm so happy for you, Kikyou. But just make sure he knows that if he even hurts you in the slightest bit- I'll find use of these miko talents our ancestors passed onto us."

Kikyou smiled back at the younger girl, "Kagome, you mustn't worry about me any longer and go after your own joy. Even if it is in the form of a certain silver haired hanyou ex of mine."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a bright red at her sister's teasing comment, "W-what in the world are you talking about?! Onee-san!" The slightly taller twin raised a brow at the blushing girl. "I'm not as slow as you may think." Kagome gently pushed her sister away, huffing as she slipped her helmet back on before shoving her bag into the compartment of the Ducati, "I have to go- I'm going to be late for my class."

Kikyou playfully rolled her eyes, gently knocking on her sister's helmet, "I don't get why you love this death contraption of yours so much. Mom bought you a completely safe car to drive to school."

Kagome straddled the 'death contraption' chuckling, "It's just so much easier to use. Plus parking is loads easier. And now I really do gotta go. Talk to you later, Kiks."

Kikyou moved back, the bag with her clothes in one hand, the other waving at her younger twin as she called out, "See you later, please drive safely!"

She eyed the black and pink flash that was her sister race out of the parking lot and head in the direction of the university before finally making the decision of livening up her sister's love life and making up for breaking her ex's heart.

She didn't exactly love Inuyasha, but she had still cared for the guy- he was there when others had failed to be. She at least owed him that much- so maybe they weren't meant to be. But in the time she had gotten to know him, she just knew her sister would care for him much better than she had.

And so she made her way back up to her boyfriend's condo carefully plotting her next moves. She had caused so much pain for those around her, but now she would repay them by leading them towards their rightful paths of a happily ever after, a happiness she had prolonged cause of her selfishness.

How hard could it be...right?

* * *

 **Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please review and comment your thoughts and criticisms, though I do beg you go slightly easy on me since I haven't been back in the writing game for quite some time.**

 **But thank you again for taking your time to read through this- who knows, maybe I may push through with my plan to make this an actual story and not just a oneshot!**

 **Lotsa love.**

 **\- Yumi-chan**


End file.
